La playa
by Hana Miyoshi
Summary: Los recuerdos son como la fotografía, con los años se vuelven borrosos y desgastados, uno siempre añora ese pasado que no vuelve, que está presente para recordarnos lo mucho que lo extrañamos.


**La playa**

**By Hana Miyoshi**

La brisa del mar era tan relajante ―respiro―. El mar con su hermoso color azul, el agua cristalina que acogía cálidamente los rayos solares que se reflejaban en él. El sol en lo alto, imponente, sus rayos estaban brindando calor a las personas que estaban disfrutando de un día de playa.

Yo, al ser aún un niño ―con mis escasos doce años―, no podía pedir más, ya que me gusta la playa. Esa sensación a tranquilidad que sientes al respirar ―producto de la briza― era una de mis grandes deleites en este lugar. Comencé a construir un castillo de arena, con mi cubo y mi pala, al pasar cerca de dos horas, ya estaba en la mitad ―sonrío―, ¡estaba quedando hermoso!

―¡Hey! ―Escucho que llaman a mi espalda― ¿qué estás haciendo? ―Al voltear veo a un grupo de cinco niños, puedo deducir que son mayores que yo por su estatura.

―Estoy haciendo un castillo de arena ―contesté mientras la brisa del mar jugaba con mis cabellos.

―Esas cosas son para mocosos ―dijo uno de ellos mientras los demás estaban atrás. Al parecer el que hablaba era su líder.

―Pero yo… ―mis palabras fueron cortadas por el mismo chico.

―¡Esta playa es mi playa! ―expresó éste― ¡chicos, destruyan ese estúpido castillo de arena! ―ordenó a los otros cuatro.

―¡No! ―grité cuando vi que ellos estaban dispuestos a cumplir la orden, pero cuando iba a salvar mi castillo, el líder de ellos me agarró del brazo impidiéndome cualquier acción.

―¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó mientras me sostenía con algo más de fuerza― no me había dado cuenta, pero eres lindo ―dijo cerca de mi oreja, no pude evitar sonrojarme.

―¡Hey, suéltalo!― escuché un grito. Mi curiosidad fue más grande que yo y volteé a ver quién había provocado ese grito.

Allí, cerca de mi castillo de arena ―a salvo―, estaba un chico de cabellos y ojos negros, más alto que yo e incluso más alto que el grupo que me atacaba. Los otros cuatro estaban en el piso, al parecer el misterioso chico los había golpeado.

―¿Quién eres? ―preguntó mi aún carcelero con claros gestos de enojo en el rostro, ya que estaba acercando su rostro al mío― si no te das cuenta, interrumpes ―expresó.

―Te he dicho que lo sueltes ―dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotros, de un rápido movimiento me liberó de los brazos del otro―. Ven ―me dijo, y yo al verme liberado me puse atrás de mi protector―, mejor será que te vayas si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a tus amigos ―dijo mientras el otro veía la escena, al rato salió corriendo de allí.

―Gracias ―le dije a mi salvador―, soy Ryuichi Sakuma y tengo doce años ―le sonreí.

―Yo soy Tatsuha Uesugui, tengo catorce, y no fue nada ayudarte ―me dijo mirándome. Al ver sus profundos ojos negros, coquetos, algo dentro de mí se sentía cálido y mis mejillas las sentí sonrojarse―. Te has puesto rojo ―comentó juguetón―, creo que estar mucho tiempo debajo del sol ya comenzó a afectarte. Ven, vamos a la sombra ―me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos. Mi sonrojo fue en aumento.

Al llegar a un lugar sombreado nos soltamos de las manos y nos sentamos en la arena disfrutando del vaivén de las olas, de la briza del mar y de la compañía del otro.

―Tet-chan ―le dije cariñosamente.

Él me miró, no dijo nada. Al poco rato pude ver un sonrojo en su rostro, yo lo miré con extrañeza.

―No me hagas caso ―me dijo aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El silencio todavía seguía presente entre nosotros. No era incómodo, era armonioso, pero en mí crecía la necesidad de saber más de él.

―Ryu-chan, ¿eres de aquí? ―Él dio el primer paso para romper ese silencio que se había instalado en nosotros.

―No, solo vine de vacaciones con mi familia, ya que un amigo de mi papá lo invitó a acampar aquí junto a un grupo, ¿y tú? ―le pregunté.

―A mi familia también le invitaron, y al igual que la tuya vinimos a acampar ―me dijo mientras se dibujaba un sonrisa en su faz, pero de pronto su rostro adquirió un expresión seria y tranquila―. Ryuichi, deseo abrazarte ―me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí, yo por mi parte sentí que mi rostro ardía.

―Yo también quiero que lo hagas ―expresé. Sus brazos no tardaron en cubrirme, en ese instante sentí una calidez que se expandía por todo mi cuerpo. Sonreí. Se sentía tan bien estar así con él, ¡quería estar así por siempre! Nos quedamos así abrazados mirando el inmenso mar que nos regalaba un hermoso ocaso. Era la primera vez que sentía eso cuando abrazaba a alguien, quiero guardar este momento en mi memoria, como algo mágico, como alguien mágico.

El tiempo es un tirano. La semana de campamento se extinguió tan rápido. Ese día me acuerdo que estaban todos empacando sus cosas, nuestros padres no eran la excepción. Nos quedaban pocos minutos para disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

―Tet-chan ―te llamé con mis ojos llorosos, me duele tanto tener que alejarme de ti.

―Ryu-chan ―me dijiste mientras me abrazabas, ¡qué bien se siente estar así contigo!― No llores amor ―Sí, en esa semana nos hicimos novios, todo fue tan rápido y mágico.

―Tet-chan, prometo venir todos los veranos a esta playa para poder encontrarnos ―comencé a decir de repente, en medio de mi desesperación― ¡es un promesa, Tet-chan! ―dije mientras me refugiaba en tu pecho.

―Es una promesa, honey ―te escuché decir. Sonreí de felicidad, es una promesa que no pienso romper, un pacto entre nosotros, de nuestro amor. No pude evitar empinarme y tomar tus labios en prisión. Como siempre, no dudaste en corresponder mis besos, quiero guardar ese sabor a miel hasta el siguiente verano, hasta nuestro siguiente encuentro.

Los recuerdos son como la fotografía, con los años se vuelven borrosos y desgastados, uno siempre añora ese pasado que no vuelve, que está presente para recordarnos lo mucho que lo extrañamos.

Mis manos ahora están arrugadas, mi piel lozana y fresca como flor en primavera ahora no es más que un recuerdo del ayer. Mi mirada emperezada e ilusionada hoy sólo muestra soledad y cansancio.

Pero aun así estoy aquí, en frente de este mar como hace cincuenta veranos, pero como todos los veranos, hasta el día de hoy no nos hemos encontrado ni tú, ni mar y ni cielo. ¿El destino, Dios o coincidencia? ¿Quién fue el que me trajo a ti en aquel entonces?

Veo este gigantesco mar, preguntándome tantas cosas de aquel entonces, y pensando en alternativas que hoy en día ya no tiene ni sentido el pensar en ellas; si pudiera volver a nacer ¿qué no haría? Nada, porque haría de todo, estaría contigo cada amanecer, tú abrazándome con tus fuertes brazos y yo sonriendo entre ellos, como aquel entonces luego de hacer esa inocente pero firme promesa hacia ti.

No quiero que esta historia quede así, quiero plasmar todo lo que vivimos en ese entonces, y lo que ahora vivo, quiero que nuestros sentimientos queden plasmados, que nuestra promesa se vea eterna en un escrito, y que tu memoria lo recuerde de nuevo cuando nos veamos, ya que lo más seguro es que lo hayas olvidado.

Pero no te preocupes, yo siempre vendré aquí. Como cada verano estaré aquí esperando por ti, y cuando nos veamos, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido. No dejaré de estar aquí como hace cincuenta veranos, hasta que mis  
fuerzas se vayan de mí y nuestros pocos recuerdos se extinga con el crepúsculo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que siguen mis songfic. En esta oportunidad la canción escogida fue La playa de La oreja de Van Gogh, en lo personas, es una canción hermosísima, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Agradecimientos a :

* Lorena

* Whatever.912

Gracias por sus reviews. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
